


Instrument Of Choice

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, male character is your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: An array of spanking instruments lies on the table in front of her.And she chooses wisely.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tiny Bingo





	Instrument Of Choice

Helen’s fingers glided over the array of spanking instruments on the table in front of her. A few enticing options were available: a bamboo cane, a black, flexible riding crop, a handcrafted cherry wood paddle, and a worn ruler from her times at Oxford. The last one was an unusual choice, but as her gaze roamed over the naked back of the man kneeling on the other side of the room, she decided to indulge him.

And herself.

Treasured memories from another life surfaced as she picked up the 12-inch, ebony object. Nostalgia lingered in the back of her mind. The barely audible rattle of metal tickled her ears and anchored her in the here and now. Like the crackle in the fireplace, her own arousal kindled at the sight of her clueless pet. Her grip tightened, and her eyes darkened to an almost midnight blue hue.

With all her willpower and years of experience, she tamed the flame in her core and smacked the ruler hard against her leather-clad palm.

In the silence, the sudden noise resounded louder than any order could ever have.

Startled, he flinched before a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine.

Satisfied with his reaction, a devilish smirk tugged at her lips. “Shall we begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny Bingo - prompt 'Ruler'
> 
> originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
